Season six drabbles
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Everybody's feelings on Buffy returning from the grave...obviously starting out with Buffy...R&R please
1. BUFFY

BUFFY

"I don't understand theology or dimensions or any of that really…but I think I was in heaven…" she didn't think she was in heaven she knew she was…everything was peaceful…she didn't have to fight to live or suffer the heartache of love anymore…Riley was gone and Angel left her…but she didn't care…white light, that's all she saw…that's all she wanted to see…she was talking with her mom, living a normal life and then it happened…there was noise…chanting…'Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us. Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing. Accept our offering. Know our prayer.' Buffy was happy…she fought it…she didn't want to go back to that hell…the chanting increased… 'Osiris, let her cross over!' Buffy knew that voice…Willow…time stopped her mothers grip was loosened and she was torn out…the next thing she knew, after a year or two, her hazel eyes opened. Her breath was slow and shallow, she couldn't breathe, she was back…Buffy couldn't rest anymore…she had to fight…like she would for the rest of her life for the second time…she beat at the oak casket they had sealed her in and climbed out of the grave…she couldn't feel the pain on her knuckles or the raw blood smeared onto her dirty hands…there was nowhere to go except back to the place where it started…the tower…she was about to jump and reenact the movement when she heard a noise… 'Buffy?" A pause. "Is it really you?" She closed her eyes and ignored it…feeling the shaking beneath her…"WE HAVE TO GET OFF THIS TOWER!" Searching her brain for the memories. "Dawn…" she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes…Once again she saved the day...Spike saw her and she could feel his emotions…he knew she was at peace…after all you can't rest anymore than when you're dead…she told him…SPIKE of all people her secret…oh well there's nothing she could do now except try again…every night she sobbed about things and then Sweet came…the demon…she was done… 'Life's a show, you don't get to rehearse…and every single verse…can make it that much worse.' No she couldn't tell them…yet the words seemed to leak out… 'still my friends don't know why I ignore the million things or more I should be dancing for…all the joy life sends…family and friends…all the twists and bends…knowing that it ends…well that depends…on if they let you go…on if they know enough to know…that when you've bowed…you leave the crowd…' she stared into the eyes of that demon and then at her friends…tears glistening in her eyes… 'there was no pain…no fear no doubt…till they pulled me out…of heaven…' damn it she told… 'so that's my refrain…I live in hell 'cause I've been expelled from heaven…I think I was in heaven…' she looked around and then caught the eye of the demon… 'SO GIVE ME SOMETHING TO SING ABOUT! PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING…' this was it…she was gonna see her mom again…she would see everybody…she danced…she didn't care what she did…she couldn't feel the pain…numb relief filled her spirit…but of course once again spike had to save her…damn spike…


	2. SPIKE

SPIKE

'well I haven't been in a hell dimension as of late but I do know a thing about torment…' and boy did he know it…when she jumped, he sobbed his eyes out…that was his slayer…and he _knew _what she had to do…the blood it always had to be the blood…and she sacrificed hers for the little bit…He swore an oath to the Slayer to protect the sister and that's what he did…then the biker demons came and destroyed the Bot…the one thing that was close enough to her…the only thing close enough to touch…to screw…he did though…not when she was used to fight but when he first got her…she wasn't the same…not when she got back…He didn't expect her next answer… 'I was happy. Wherever I ... was ... I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time ... didn't mean anything ... nothing had form ... but I was still me, you know? And I was warm ... and I was loved ... and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or ... any of it, really ... but I think I was in heaven. And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out ... by my friends. Everything here is ... hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch ... this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that ...' she said softly… 'knowing what I've lost...' she stood up and walked into the sunlight… 'the can never know…never' then she sang…she insulted him and he saved her life…then she kissed him…the warmth…it was intoxicating…there was nothing more he could have asked for…then she slept with him…no not slept shagged and screwed his brains out…god she was good in the sack…then she pushed him away again…what a tease…


	3. WILLOW AND TARA

WILLOW AND TARA

It was time for the two witches to save the Slayer after they have saved each other…Willow watched it…walked up on that tower confidently and shoving Doc off…She stopped Dawn from running…Buffy was noble like that…and then kissed her on the forehead running and swan diving into the energy that Glory had created…Dawn limped down the stairs and told them the message… 'Listen. I love you. I will _always_ love you. This is the work I have to do. Tell Giles... Tell Giles I figured it out. And... I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now -- you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.' Willow sobbed as she clung onto Tara…the funeral was almost unbearable…then she decided it…she would bring Buffy back…she tapped into the black magic and she was happy with it…she brought the Slayer back…SHE did it…and then Giles prosecuted her…Tara had accused her of using too much magic…so to make it stop she did a spell…Tara found out…then the confession… 'there was no pain…no fear no doubt…till they pulled me out…of heaven…' Buffy's eyes locked with Willow and black guilt filled her heart…if she had any idea she wouldn't have done the spell…well there's nothing to do now but make her forget…where's that Lethe's bramble?


	4. GILES

GILES

Giles was sitting with Olivia…he left the 'Scoobies' to return to England…there was no reason to stay now…not after what happened…his Slayer was dead and he loved the girl…she was like his daughter…he remembered how he saved her life on her eighteenth birthday…anyways, there's no time to dwell on the past…the phone rang and he answered it distractively…trying to fend off the dark beauty…

"Rupert Giles speaking…"

"Hey Giles, it's me…Willow…"

"Willow, what brings you to call me…"

"Well you aren't going to believe this…but Buffy's back…"

"Willow, I know you're a humorous person, but I don't think this is funny that you joke about something like that…"

"She's back Giles…"

"Oh dear lord…"

"Yeah she is…and she wants to see you…"

"really?"

"Well she would if she was awake." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them blinking in surprise…

"Are you sure Willow?"

"I'll tell you what? Why don't you come back and see her for herself."

"And you're sure…"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I'll be there within the week."

He saw her and all of his unshed tears were about to spill…then he realized that he was holding her back…oh well…I'm just standing in the way…he thought sadly…


End file.
